


Chances

by OrphanoftheStars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dialogue, M/M, Sex before committing to a relationship, Stormpilot - Relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphanoftheStars/pseuds/OrphanoftheStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessika Pava can tell sexual tension between two people when she sees it. And she can tell what else could come out of such relations.</p>
<p>This is nothing but a shot of when she confronts Poe with what he is doing. I hope you find it somewhat funny (It's a first time!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances

There was something off with the D’Qar mornings lately. They all seemed to start somewhat brighter than usual. Not that he had seen all too many of them before. With most of the resistance base being underground telling the qualities of every new sunset would have been a bit of a challenge of course. But since the day former Stormtrooper FN-2187 had been released from the base’s clinical department after his phase of recovery from the fight against Kylo Ren and the following coma, he had expressed the wish to see the dawn of the first day that he would be allowed to do so.  
The first time when he weakishly walked out of one of the hangars again, Poe Dameron was with him and watched as Finn spread his arms, breathed deeply and simply said: “Man, a new day.”  
It had been a sight to remember: Finn, Poe’s ragged leather jacket around his shoulders, his knees covered in mist, standing alone. His face lit by the lurid light, his shadow behind him longer than the concrete runway.  
Since that day, it seemed both, trooper and pilot, had adapted a common habit that drove them out to soak in the first beams of the Ileenium sun. Some very few times they woke up together, sometimes they met each other in the hallways on their way up to the surface. And every time Poe would feel that simply seeing his new comrade gave him an especially bright feeling somewhere deep down in his insides.  
Sometimes they would have breakfast together afterwards, sometimes one of them or both would have some early appointment and they would separate promising to be seeing the other as soon as manageable.  
It was after one those early morning rituals and they hadn’t spoken much. Poe set his steps so they would lead him back down under the ground, when out of the closest hangar he heard a familiar voice shouting greetings at him. It was Jessika Pava who came running out and right after him. She must have been just back from a mission, her face displayed the well-known signs of spent excitement and upcoming fatigue. How well Poe knew those feelings! He greeted the other pilot loudly, a little wistful only on the inside. The real world had caught back up with him a little too soon for his taste.  
“Buddies, huh?” Jessika chummily jumped in a conversation, adapting the speed of her walk to his slow steps.  
“Sure, what else?”  
“Best buddies?”  
“On a good way.”  
“Special relation buddies?”  
“You’re having something on your mind, haven’t you?”  
What an incarnation of mischievousness this pilot could be.  
“Jess, straight forward, please.”  
“You want it in your face? Fine: That’s not just looks of physical attraction.”  
“What?”  
“Between you and the trooper kid.”  
“But of what?”  
“Affection.”  
“Oh, come on.”  
“You deny it?”  
“We keep having our moments. I may grant that.”  
“Your moments, right. You just fuck around, that it?”  
“Jessika.”  
“Commander?”  
“Haven’t you seen him?”  
“I did. What should I’ve looked out for?”  
“Excuse you?”  
“His eyes, those lips? Hair, smile, gestures? His hands, his groin?”  
“You --! Anything! How he moves. How he speaks! What he says.”  
“That’s a yes? You two did it.”  
“That’s pretty much a: How silly a question can one ask. You ought to know me.”  
“So it is yes?”  
“It is a: Once.”  
“Figures.”  
“Maybe twice.”  
“But no sweet love?”  
“Jess --”  
“Just nasty hot sweaty other stuff.”  
“He’s a Stormtrooper. Or has been one or whatever. I don’t even know if he ever knew ‘love’.”  
“Definitely looks like he’s willing to learn I’d say.”  
“He’s simply a very kind person.”  
“A very kind person? Eh? I really got some stuff to do, so just let me summarize this: You’re mushy for this guy. He obviously treasures anything you do for him and as far as I can t--”  
“Wait!” Poe lifted an arm to shush her, then glanced into the distance: “What is that?”  
For a second Pava stood alarmed, her eyes automatically scanning the sky above them and the distant horizon.  
“What is what? There is nothing going on!”  
“It was …” Poe spoke slowly “… like an echo. Like an echo of a voice. Your voice. Bragging like: ‘We might all be dead by tomorrow. I am going to have anyone I want and can get my hands on!’ Weird isn’t it?”  
“First off: Never do impressions of me--“  
“It is almost as if you saying that is merely a few weeks ago. And now you criticize me for doing the exact same thing? I just wanna spread some …” He bit his tongue.  
“Spread some what, Poe? Love?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Semen?”  
“Oh my.”  
“Look, I’m not blaming you. All I want is that you open your eyes.”  
“For what?”  
“Chances, Poe.” Now she really had to hurry and this time, as she ran away, ace pilot Poe Dameron actually did hear somewhat of an echo of her voice chanting in his head: “Chances, Poe, chances …”  
His knees felt a little bit mushy, he had to admit, his thoughts were a little bit muffled. And if he didn’t have an appointment with the General and if he had known where Finn was at this very moment, he would have gone there just to catch a glimpse into the former Stormtrooper’s dark eyes and he would have hoped to see him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be the start of something longer and more elaborate if any of you people like my writing ... please let me know! (I'm new to this)


End file.
